fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story
The Story is the fourth episode of the Fugly Hoes College Years. It is to be written by Kyle Plot Kyle decides to write his early entrance story, but is stuck on what to write about. He gets a phone call from Matt in the middle of the night. Matt tells Kyle that him and Lily have been fighting. Kyle, remembering all he went through in High School, decides to write The Fugly Hoes Saga as his entrance story for FHC. But he doesn't even consider telling the others what he's writing about, which could land him in trouble. Joe and Kyler still haven't spoken since they broke up, leading to petty arguments all over the place. The final straw is when Miss. Jade tells Joe to shut up and listen to Kyler. Joe storms out of glee club and is followed by Lily and they both begin to reminice about the good old days, wishing to go back to the start. They begin to sing (The Scientist) and are soon joined by Nate, who is determined to get Kyle back. Lily sits in the middle of the bar, Come Undone, waiting for Kyle to finish his shift. When he does, she begins to vent to him about Matt and how angry she is that she lied to him. Kyle starts to explain that is might've been hard for him, but when he is about to speak the microphone turns on and Matt appears on stage. He begins to sing (The Story) to Lily. After he is done, he explains that before they met, he was just living, and if she leaves him he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Lily gives him one more chance, but tells him that she is calling all the shots now. Before they leave, Lily tells Kyle he should give Nate another chance, because he was the best boyfriend Kyle ever had, that Kyle was a better person when he was with Nate. Nate overhears Kyler and someone from the dance team, Sky, talking bad about Joe, Kyler calls him an uptight angry little upstart who doesnt know when to stop blabbing his mouth, and Sky says Kyler deserves better than him, implying that she is interested in him. Naturally, Nate tells Joe before rushing off to try and find a job. Joe confronts Kyler about this and he trys to back track but Joe slaps him before running off, trying to hold back tears. He begins to sing (My Happy Ending) and bumps into Kyle. Kyle accidently drops his rough draft of the Fugly Hoes Saga, and Joe picks it up. Telling Kyle that if he writes that, they will never talk to him ever again, Joe storms off. Kyle ponders hard about whether he should write it, or not. After getting several angry texts from all the Fuglies, minus Kyler who was presumably at Dance class, Kyle is still confused and begins to sing (Live To Tell), he decides against it, and writes instead the story of how he learned of his bipolar disorder, and how it effects his life. After realizing that his friendships were more important than some stupid entrance story, Kyle calls Joe and apologizes, and Joe tells him its all good, and that he should come to the resturant for some drinks and dinner. When Kyle arrives, there is no one there but the Fuglies and Nathan dressed in a white tuxedo. Nathan starts singing (Love Story ) and then asks Kyle if they could be together again, telling him that he messed up, but he got a job teaching Exorcism to homeless drunks in the local rec center, and that he knows he loves him with all his heart. Unable to say no but knowing he would regret his decision; Kyle walks out tears streaming down his face. Matt and Kyler go out after him, and tell him that he needs to tell Nate how he feels (Never Say Never). Kyle talks to Nate, telling him that he still loves him, and that though he still loves him, he wants to wait and see where it goes, that maybe they are better off as just friends. Kyler apologizes to Joe, not knowing where they stand, whether they are still friends or just people that know each other. Joe tells him that even though he still loves him, he can't forgive him, that they should just stay really good friends (The Winner Takes It All ). Matt walks up to Lily and he tries to explain that he was lonely and that he just needed something to comfort him. Lily realizes that everyone gets lonely, but just as they are about to make out, because that's what Mily does best, Ana shows up and takes particular joy in telling Lily that Matt needed her, but instead he went to a real woman, and that Ana is expecting a child. The episode ends with Lily slamming Ana's face into a ceramic tiled table, and with Becca outside, twirling her long blonde hair, due to lack of a mustache. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Becca and Ana. * Their return is linked to Anna. * Becca is bitter that Trae left her to rot in jail. * How Becca got out of federal prison is unknown. Songs